Puppetmasters Guide to Vanadiel
Category:Guides The Puppetmaster's Guide to Vana'diel Why, hello there. The name's Wolfandre and this is Gadget! We're from Asura. We've seen a lot of guides for Puppetmaster out there, but none seem to fit the bill. We're here to help out PUPs old and young. I am, by no means, a master of the job. There's still more to master and more experimentation to be done, but I digress. If there are any points I may have wrong or you have a more efficient way of doing things please make an addition. I also ask for your patience, as this is my first guide on Wiki. Thanks, and enjoy. "...you're just a PUP!"-Maat What is this misunderstood job's purpose? Many will say that it is just a lesser Monk. There are those that look at PUP's stats, combat skills, and gear selection and think it to be a waste of programming. I disagree. Yes, the Puppetmaster has its limits, but the focus is not on the master, but the automaton. Your automaton is your most powerful ally, usually hitting harder and faster. You would do well to learn to respect your automaton, being that after around level 10, it has better stats than you. Hehe. (We'll cover that later.) The actual role of the job is controversial. Many argue DD, others support, still others say tank. I say all. Puppetmaster has the ability to quickly adapt to a party's changing conditions and perform quite well under said circumstances. Say you're in Yuhtunga Jungle and your tank D/Cs on you. With a quick gear change (again...I'll get to it later) you can become a makeshift tank until your paladin comes back, then switch back to DD after he decides to voke. Race Race has little to no impact when deciding jobs. It shouldn't even be a factor in your decisions. Go with how you want your character to look/role-play/etc. But if you're worried about stats THAT much, I suppose I could lend a hand... Hume You're average race. Decent dex, str, and agi. Nothing really outstanding about Humes other than their ugly RSE. I swear mine makes me look fat. Elvaan Tall. Bagpipes. Good str, decent vit, high mnd. Don't think too kindly about the mnd...not going to make a huge difference. Lower dex, agi make this a bad choice, but...who decides a race based on job anyway? Mithra Cats. Good dex and agi, both of which arrrre important to PUP. Decent str and magic, too. Looking like the best choice...if you'rrrre that stat crrrazy. Tarutaru Tiny-winey. Good agi...that's about it. Low str and high magic attributes-tutes make this a decent, but not so promising, choice. Galka Hulkin' out. Good str, good vit make this a viable straight DD/tank PUP, but takes away from the versatility. So ends my pointless discussion about race. I hope you're happy. Support Jobs For the support role, the support job is critical. The stats, JTs, and JAs gained from support jobs can make or break your career. I will not go through all 19 other jobs and list their uses. I will, however, list the most common and the most effective from my experiences. Monk For no reason sans Martial Arts I, being that we don't get ours until 25. Sure, Boost and Subtle Blow help out, but you're really only here for Martial Arts. I used this 1-24 in party situations. This loses its uses after 25 so I switched too... Warrior The first of 3 DD paths you can take. Berserk, Attack Bonus, Double Attack, Defense Bonus...need I go on? The basic subjob for most melee DDs out there. I use this in party situations where I'm called upon to DD. It's pretty cut and dry if you ask me. Ninja A pretty useful sub. The second of the three I mentioned. I personally don't use it but those who have only add to their survivability. Martial Arts loses its use, but you can use two knives and that D in parrying. The big thing here is Utsusemi. I have seen this combo used in parties where the PUP was called to back-up tank. I have also seen it used in soloing, but it loses out to dancer and you'll find out why. A good combo pre-30. Dancer Ahh, the solo sub of choice. With Sambas, Waltzes, Steps, and Flourishes what can go wrong? I mean you're not using that TP to put out half-pint weaponskills solo are you? Seems like we could put that TP to work. At level 30, this sub becomes prime, offering Curing Waltz I and Drain Samba. These are two major survival dances that will have you soloing low end ITs in no time. Go ahead. Try it. You will be amazed at yourself. Set up the bomb-err-automaton to healer and go to town. At 40 you get Quickstep and Animated Flourish. A minor form of hate control that's saved me many times in the past. Honestly, if I'm not in a party, I'm in the field with this sub. It can't be beat in terms of soloing power. Bard/Corsair At times, you may be called for pure support. It has happened to me and it can happen to you. It's all situational which songs/rolls you use. Just be careful with the rolls...I tend to Bust a lot and that grueling 5 minute wait is terrible on your party. Dragoon The third of the three DD choices. I know what you're thinkin'. "Wolf, why in gosh's name would you sub a pet job for a pet main?" For stats, silly! Great stats from the job itself. Tack on Wyvern Earring, Wyvern Mantle, and use a knife and the Wyvern Targe to get some major haste additions. Yeah, you lack a wyvern. Big deal. You would need to rely on your puppet more anyway. Also, the Jumps add a nice TP bonus and with enough gear swapped out for vit can do some nice damage. I personally don't use it, but I want to. These are the subjobs most often seen and used. Feel free to add one and an explanation if you have one. I didn't add mage jobs because they are situational at best. Your party leader will most likely ask you for something specific outside of a certain role. Equipment I AM DOING A MAJOR EQUIPMENT SECTION OVERHAUL. PLEASE BARE WITH ME UNTIL IT IS DONE. THANK YOU. If there is one job you cannot wait to upgrade equipment, it's this one. Puppetmaster has such a bizarre gear selection. A large portion of it is mage gear. The reason for this is the focus of the job is the automaton, not the master. Square didn't want to break the game by making an uber pet and PC. This is sort of a limiter, so to speak. Now the mage gear can be useful in some situations but what you're after is the few pieces of DD gear and the evasion gear. Evasion is key, especially while soloing. We have a decent evasion skill and a pretty good guard skill. Stack on loads of evasion gear and you will be nearly unstoppable to exp mobs. I will go over some key pieces for slots and what I recommend you get, but please be mindful of the equipment guide already in place on the wiki. I will update this later, I just wanted to give a general idea of the equipment that should go in each slot. Weapon H2h, unless you can find a good dagger set that works for you. Keep in mind, your updates for your weapons will be long and far between. Cat Baghnakhs- Your only choice. Brass Baghnakhs- Hold out until these, their dmg:delay is better than freeswords. Strike Baghnakhs- Your first good weapon. Use them until... Cougar Baghnakhs- Better dmg, but the added affect hardly procs in at all. Lynx Baghnakhs/Claws- Up to you. Lynx has really low delay for the dmg. Vampiric Claws- Don't go out of your way, Tres Duendes is hell. If you can get them, they're amazing. Mythril Claws +1- Decent. Adargas- Not only do these look completely badass but they're also great for tanking or skilling up guard. I used them very frequently. Tactician Magician's Hooks +1- Do not even bother with NQ. The dmg is great, the added att is so amazing, PLUS you get some CHR for /DNC. Good choice. Birdbanes- Piercing H2H? Really? Yes. Really. Get these for colibri parties and watch your damage soar. Better than Poppet Katars for birds. Black Adargas- Great upgrade from lvl 40 set. Also, very badass. Poppet Katars- An upgrade from the hooks. Higher dmg, higher delay, more TP per swing, plus it's got a nasty +12 att when you have your automaton out. It takes a while to get, but do get them. Shiva's Claws- You lose the att and the CHR, but you gain golden acc and, on ice day, some amazing procs on paralysis. Go for em. Avengers- I don't have em, but they could be interesting...? Hades Sainti- Your weaponry bread and butter. Amazing stat boosts with great dmg, especially for a set of sainti. By my estimation, the only pair that is worth money invested, considering all sainti are expensive to craft. Shenlong's Baghnakhs- A brawler's pipedream. Good luck, and don't try to file a lawsuit when you fail. Scogan's Knuckles- The ONLY, I repeat, ONLY set of knuckles a PUP can get, so get them, if for nothing but saying so. Actually, the stats are pretty good, but you may wish to head for Hades instead. Wagh Baghnakhs- Good gear choice, considering we're below 100% TP as it is. Not too good for /DNC... Oberon's Sainti- If you can get some nice augments on them, they're definatly worth it. Shoot for H2H skill increases or DMG up, plus some pet boosts if you can get them. Kenkonken- Strive for them. They are great. Aftermath applies to you AND the automaton, which is, by my observation, the only Aftermath that does that. :) Not as hard to get as, say, a relic, but since PUP can't USE a relic, why wouldn't you get these? Ranged/Ammo In this spot, you should have an Animator of some sort. In the ammo slot, some Automaton Oil (more on that later, I promise). Without an Animator, you are next to useless. The animator lets you perform maneuvers, which activates some attachments and supports your automaton. You can have three maneuvers active at one time. When more automaton weaponskills are learned (read on), certain maneuvers are needed to force an automaton to use certain weaponskills. This is because the maneuver used to trigger the weaponskill, corresponds to the Skill Chain that can be created with each weaponskill. Each maneuver also has an element, and each element is aligned to an attribute: *Fire is associated with Strength. Each fire maneuver will add one point of strength to your automaton. *Ice is associated with Intelligence. Each ice maneuver will add one point of intelligence to your automaton. *Wind is associated with Agility. Each wind maneuver will add one point of agility to your automaton. *Earth is associated with Vitality. Each earth maneuver will add one point of vitality to your automaton. *Lightning is associated with Dexterity. Each lightning maneuver will add one point of dexterity to your automaton. *Water is associated with Mind. Each water maneuver will add one point of mind to your automaton. *Light is associated with HP and Charisma. Each light maneuver will add one point of charisma to your automaton. *Darkness is associated with MP only. Darkness does not add to an attribute. Overload Overload is a status affect strangely placed on the master. It is caused by overstepping the imaginary 'burden threshold' for a certain maneuver type. Whenever you use a maneuver, you add burden closer to the threshold. Using maneuvers in succession adds more burden. Overload will affect your automaton with slower movement speed, slow attacks, ranged attacks, magic, etc. Buffoon's Collar and AF hands (in both cases, +1 versions give the same affect as the NQ) help increase this threshold to prevent Overload. Head Your head is vital. Trust me on this one. I'll list the key pieces, but not ones for defense. I'll leave that up to you. Compound Eye Circlet- Amazing for low level evasion. Emperor Hairpin/Empress Hairpin- Great if you can get it. If not, don't sweat it. I still don't have it... Dandy Spectacles/Fancy Spectacles- If you were around for the event, these actually do some pretty good work in the day time. At nighttime, I would switch to... Mercenary Captain's Headgear- A great piece that will last you a long time if you don't get... Voyager Sallet- If you can gather the people to get it, then do. It is one of the best head pieces, considering our other choices. Crow Beret/Raven Beret- Awesome evasion set. Useful in all occasions, plus, it's really freakin stylish. Puppetry Taj- Dex on it helps, as will the HP/MP increases on your auto. Good for a long while. Cobra Cap- This entire set has a ton of stats PUPs are looking for. Plus, the Counter+ actually gives us Counter. Pretty sweet, eh? Optical Hat- Very orthodox, and an easy way out. Not terrible. Enkidu's Cap- Another set that has everything you need. A nice one-stop-show. Puppetry Taj +1- Think NQ, just with better stats. Pantin Taj/Pantin Taj +1- Gives you AND auto regen, which is very handy. Gadget is hard to heal enough as it is. Good idea to have this. Usukane Somen- Literally, this set has everything a PUP needs for DD. It will take a lot of work, but it is definatly worth it. Walahra Turban- If you can spare the money for bronzepieces, can be a decent piece. Neck In this slot, you want to add acc, and evasion as best you can. There a are few key pieces you can throw in for WS, but mainly, you're aiming for TP build or evasion build. Pile Chain- If you can get this, it's actually pretty nice. Acc isn't something you see often at low levels, so eat it up. Buffoon's Collar- Macro this is for you maneuvers. Please do, so you don't wind up with Overload and get screwed when you need your automaton most. The +1 adds nothing but more HP. Van Pendant- If you're soloing, a great piece, as it is the only low level piece of it's kind. Kinda annoying to get, however, so I wouldn't hunt for days on end for it... Focus Collar- Very nice piece, and you can replace the pile chain...*looks at watch*...now. May be expensive, considering it is low level accuracy, but it will definatly work. Spike Necklace- A staple for any melee DD. You probably have one lying around already. Macro for WS, and TP the focus collar. Peacock Charm/Peacock Amulet- Another staple...if you can get it. This will be your main TP piece for...*looks at watch*...ever. Good luck, though. Spirit Torque- Finally a good evasion piece. A great evasion piece, actually. Use this for a long while. I guess having access to the mage selection has it's benefits...? Bull Necklace- The only reason I put this here, is the WOW for Campaign Battles. For macros, however it is rather bothersome to get, so I can understand if you don't get it. Chivalrous Chain- A PCC/A replacement, with some other good stats on it. This has become yet another staple, so you may want to invest the time in getting one. Faith Torque- A very nice piece, as any bonus to our H2H skill is VERY welcome. Decently easy to obtain, as well, so why not? Earrings Same concept. Attack or Evasion earrings, depending on the situation. At 30, depending on your sub, you get access to the earrings with latent effects activated by subjobs. Take advantage of these, especially the Wyvern Earring if you can get it. Just the same idea here as neck. Body Chances are, you're not going to find a body piece for PUP with any form of DD on it until much much later in the levels. Until then, go for defense. Merc. Capt. is good at 30 and will last you until Crow/Raven gear at 50. After that, switch from melee and evasion gear just like any other piece. I feel like a broken record. I feel like a broken record. I feel like a- ok I'm done. Hands For 1-13, defense. Pretty simple. However, at 14 you get probably the most useful piece of hand gear in the game: Battle Gloves. The added acc and eva are prime. You will use these until your artifact hands. Yeah. The only way I could see you swapping them is if you wanted some extra eva from Scentless Armlets or something. Otherwise, there really is not a lot of DD or eva gear for you here. Later on, yes, but that is later on. Rings 1-13 go with Bastokan or Sandorian ring. Not many rings at this low level. 14 go for dex or str rings, depending on which one you lack more of. These will last you until 36. Here, go for the same. At 40, try your hardest to get Sniper's Rings if you're going for more DD. If you are doing more soloing, go for Woodsman Rings. The -def on the Sniper's will kill you if you're taking a lot of heat. These will last you forever...or...for a long time at least. Back Not much to go by here. Your selection is taken from mage capes which don't really do ya much justice. Try for def capes because that's the most useful equips in this category. Not much else to say. Higher levels you get better stuff...too much to mention, but that's with all equip slots so why bother? Waist Same thing as Back. Not much here except mage and def belts. Level 30 you get Mercenary Captain's Belt which is a nice boost to all attributes by 1. Same with back...not much to say. I feel like I'm skimming over these sections, but there really isn't much to say. Legs Go for DD and eva. 1-20 you don't get much of this. 21 however, if you can find them, acquire the Garrison Hose. +1 str and dex is great for that slot and should only be subbed out for eva gear such as Martial Slacks or Tactician Magician's Slacks. Keep these two until AF. PUP AF is great pickins and you will use, or swap out for, most of the pieces. Feet Do your best to get eva in this slot. Since we don't have access to Bounding/Leaping Boots we have to rely on eva. Air Solea work well. +1 is even better. I used them from when I got them til AF. If you have a lot of evasion, defense won't really matter. That's why you can afford to skip out on a lot of defense armor pieces if you're not getting hit. Attachments So, I took a break from the game for a while, and I decided to pick up PUP again. Sorry for lack of updates, but I'm back with a Key Attachments section. This section will go over the attachments you will use the most and which ones you can afford to miss. Please keep in mind that ALL ATTACHMENTS HAVE THEIR USES. This is sort of a biased section that shows my experiences with the attachments and how I have put them to work. Sorry, but I'm assuming you either know what they do, or know how to access the wikia to find out what they do. Since this is my first guide, I want to try to make it as simple as possible hehe. I'll go in order. Fire Tension Spring: Great attachment early on. Cheap, efficient, gets the job done. Increases your auto's attack by an unseen amount, but the damage is definitely noticable. Tension Spring II: Also a great attachment. Get it in the mid levels to make up for its predecessor's lack of power. Tier I slows down in the mid-30s, so this is a good pick me up. They, and their effects, can be stacked. Inhibitor: The Store TP on this is great. It also adds a bit of intelligence to your auto and tells it to SC with you. Very nice, but don't equip it if you're already part of a SC with another player. The auto tends to replace good SCs with horrid ones. Strobe: Another good one early on and a good one if you're subbing Pup for 1-10 on another job. Takes the heat off you and when stacked with Auto-Repair Kit, can be a good combo. Loses affectiveness later on, as monsters tend to deal more damage to your auto than you can heal. Attuner: This attachment is your melee powerhouse. It will increase damage to exp (party) mobs even greater than the Tension Spring series. Stacks with them, as well. Please get this if you EVER Deploy anywhere near the mob. Reactive Shield: See, I got this one late, when I didn't let my auto take hate. I never end up using it because, like I said before, mobs deal too much damage too quickly. I could imagine it has good uses very early if bunched with Auto-Repair Kit, Shock Absorber, and Strobe. Right now though, it just eats up fire elements I could be using for attack attachments. Flame Holder: This is an amazing little attachment. In a trade for your fire maneuvers, it will add a significant amount of damage to your auto's WS. Get it if you plan on being a heavy DD. Yeah, I said it. Pup heavy DD. All in all, most of the fire attachments are well worth the investment. Ice Loudspeaker: I didn't find this to be so good early on, considering Harlequin mainly debuffs. Once I got Stormwaker and the Soulreaver head, this really packs a punch. The damage output is very noticable, so please invest. Loudspeaker II: Loudspeaker's big brother. Great attachment with large Magic Attack bonuses. Please invest. Mana Booster: Great attachment for healing and soloing. Shaves precious seconds off your auto's magic recast. However, it only activates if you have ice maneuvers active, and active before your automaton begins casting. Otherwise, you're gonna have some long recasts. Scanner: I have found Scanner to be buggy at times, but useful at others. It finds weaknesses in the mobs, much like dragoon's wyverns do when subbed a melee job, and exploits them with an appropriate nuke. Pretty good. Tactical Processor: I didn't and I won't. Seems to have too many drawbacks for nobody knowing exactly what it does. Don't bother, unless we find a good use for it. I would assume it could have some uses, considering the healing/curing debuffs problem our automaton has. If you find any solid info, edit this guide and sign your name with a resource. Tranquilizer: Almost useless early on, but 60+ and endgame it is imperative. This attachment increases your automaton's magic accuracy. This is extremely handy, considering the resist rate of most endgame Mega Bosses. Ice Maker: As soon as you get Soulreaver, you should have this. It is the magic version of Flame Holder. Just please, watch out for overload. With the exception of one (I'm lookin' at you, Tactical Processor!!), all ice attachments are worth buying. Wind Accelerator: Grants the automaton evasion bonus. Great early on if your puppet takes hate. Even better later on after your puppet steals the show with a huge Armor Piercer. A great idea. Accelerator II: Super Accelerator. Even better, because it gives MORE evasion. A better idea. Scope: You should have this at level 10 when you get your Sharpshot. It is imperative that he has this, as Stabilizers don't work on Ranged Attacks. A must have. Also, anyone know why Harlequin has a ranged skill?! Pattern Reader: This guy only activates if you have at least one wind maneuver up. When it is, your automaton will 'watch' accuracy patterns of the mob and increase it's evasion to match. If you have the space for it, it's decent. I don't put it on much, but it is good if you're auto takes hits a lot. Your puppet's evasion can literally skyrocket if it gets smacked a few times by an IT. An interesting buy. Drum Magazine: This is one of the more disputed attachments. It sacrifices accuracy for speed. I found it quite useful, especially when skilling up. Also, very good for farming or killing weaker monsters that your auto would hit either way. Pair it with Scope and I really don't have a big problem with missing RAs. In my opinion, get it. Turbo Charger: Yes. Just yes. As soon as you can, yes. Why would you not want haste? Why would anyone not want haste? Pile on the wind maneuvers for mucho damage. Replicator: If they buffed PUP so that we can heal our puppet more efficiently, this would be great...sort of. Replicator eats your wind maneuvers and converts them into shadow images. Now don't think you can get off blink tanking, as it only activates at low hp. It is a fail-safe at best. It's decent now if your puppet takes a big hit, but other than that it has no large amount of use. I kinda regret buying it, to be honest. Wind attachments have a large amount of use on Sharpshot. Use em up...except you, Replicator. Earth Armor Plate: Increases automaton's defense. Great idea, as he WILL take hate every now and then. Should be a level 1 buy. Armor Plate II: Don't need it at 1, but get it soon after. More def? {Yes, please.} Shock Absorber: Pair this with Strobe, Auto-Repair kit, and Accelerators, and you have one mean early puppet tank. It gives Stoneskin with a constant 100 dmg soak every three minutes. Amazing early, but useless later. Analyzer: This attachment will decrease damage/effects from repeated TP moves. Got a Roar spamming tiger? After a few moves your auto will cease to paralyze. Think of your auto as building a resistance. Equalizer: Puppet Phalanx? Yes, thank you. Pretty good if you have the spot for it and your auto takes hate. Schurzen: This guy will, at the expense of an earth maneuver, leave your automaton at 1 hp after suffering a big hit. This is amazing, especially on moves with high critical hit rates. Get it for soloing. Hammermill: The added damage is miniscule and the slow duration is kinda short, but it finds its' uses. 2 out of 5. Earth attachments are situational at best, but, in those situations, shine brightly. Lightning Stabilizer: Increases accuracy. As with all DDs, accuracy takes precedence among stat increases. This is a level 1 buy. Stabilizer II: Not needed as early as Stabilizer I, but still needed. Get it in the 30s or 40s I would say. Volt Gun: A very useless attachment that hardly never procs in for the miniscule amount of damage Enthunder damage it provides. Don't bother. Heat Seeker: A must for melee frames in party situations. It increases accuracy based on the mob's evasion. So essentially, it is a reversed Pattern Reader. I say get it. Target Marker: The accuracy form of Attuner. A must have in mid levels. Dynamo: Holy wow, an amazing attachment. This really ups your auto's critical hit rate and damage output. The only problem is, they're so freakin scarce. Good luck finding one cheap. Coiler: Another really good attachment for dmg and TP gain. It provides Double Attack for your automaton, and increases the proc rate with each lightning maneuver. I almost always have one up anyway, so I have no problem seeing it proc every once in a while. Ob is easy enough to K.O. too, and you can even help kill him at lvl 1 PUP. See Ob page for details. Lightning maneuvers are great for DD auto's. With them, you won't have a problem dealing damage. Except you, Volt Gun. There always seems to be one bum attachment... Water Mana Jammer: Upon water maneuver application, increases magic defense stat. Not really necessary, but I'd say get it for AoEs, but considering they are the bane of PUPs as it is, steer clear. Mana Jammer II: See Mana Jammer. And meh. Mana Channeler: This attachment could be interesting, I guess. Trading recast time for magic attack could be good for a single, golden nuke, but that seems to be it. I don't use it, personally. Stealth Screen: A decent water attachment. Gives automatic enmity down to puppet. I rate it a 3/5. Heatsink: Lowers chance of Overloading when using fire maneuvers...This attachment is so incredibly specific, it really isn't worth it. I've only seen it in action when stacking Flame Holder maneuvers. I rate it a meh/5. Condenser: Please get this. Overload is so annoying and anything to help prevent that is great. 5/5. Steam Jacket: Steam Jacket is good for AoEs, much like Mana Jammer. Except, Steam Jacket is actually good. There is a HUGE difference in damage reduction, from what I've tested. Use this against NMs or BCNMs where the mobs spam only 1 kind of move type. Water attachments are largely meh in stature. A couple gems, but it's because of the bum ones that I never put up water maneuvers. Light Auto-Repair Kit: Automaton regen. Why wouldn't you? Healing our puppet is so hard as it is, get anything and everything to help that out. Get it ASAP. Auto-Repair Kit II: Amazing that it stacks with I. In desperate situations, I put on AF gloves and buffoon's collar, pop 3 light maneuvers and Repair with an Automaton Oil+2. Mucho Hp-o. Another ASAP model. Damage Gauge: This is without a doubt one of the most useful attachments in the game. It will increase the percentage at which your automaton will heal. Get it for solo, get it for backup healing, get it for your grandmother. Just get it. Flashbulb: No PLD? WHM swamped? You guys got a flash! Get it and use it if you don't have a flasher. Or if you have a flasher and want to blind yourself...hehe Eraser: Just as the name implies. A-Mazing for solo. Just watch how many maneuvers you have up when it's used, or you could have an Overload on your hands. Also, the automaton is conceited and will take care of its own ailments first. Drawbacks, yes, but for the greater good. Nothing like erasing a petrification while solo. Optic Fiber: As hard as it is to get, please get this. It boosts the functions of so many other attachments, it's ridiculous. You will see a noticeable increase in the functionality of your attachments with no added Burden. As soon as you can get it, get it. You will use ALL of the light attachments at one point or another. I wish it could be at the same time, but I can deal. Get em all. Dark Mana Tank: Adds like 20 Mp, but the important thing is refresh. More maneuvers = more refresh. Grab this for Harlequin. Mana Tank II: Gives something like 40 Mp, but the refresh stacks with Mana Tank. Not needed for 1-10, but get it once you snag Stormwaker. Mana Conserver: Black Mage's Conserve MP trait. As little as it procs, invest in this. Who doesn't like more MP, and less downtime? That MP adds up over time. Ramenuzumaki: I really dont find a use for this. It doesn't proc often, and with Mana Converted it's really not needed. I use it only because Storm Head+Storm Body doesn't have enought for both Mana Tanks, and the Converter. Mana Converter: Uber refresh that stacks with the Mana Tanks, at the cost of a large amount of HP. The blow to the HP isn't so bad, so long as you have that golden refresh. Get this for Stormwaker ASAP, as it doesn't have nearly the MP pool it's specified older brothers do. Ramenuzumaki: I agree. Get this ASAP. After Cure II, and especially after Cure III you'll have little to no down time soloing. I use this and when Hikozaemon Converts he Simply hit's me with a Cure III then himself, and we are fine for another while. Smoke Screen: A decent attachment which gives evasion for accuracy. It is generally more evasion than the Accelerator series, but I'm not usually willing to give up the accuracy, attachment slot, or dark slots. Get it to complete your set, but that's all. Economizer: Holy crap, this attachment is ungodly. Economizer will eat dark maneuvers for big MP gifts to your auto. This attachment will pretty much eliminate downtime if you aren't of the ADD crowd. Great selection, great magery, great justice. I'd say get em all...cept you Smokescreen...